Prior art external D-shell connectors are mounted to sheet metal covers with two threaded standoffs which are used for both the assembly of the cover and attaching the mating cable. They also use threaded knobs on the cable connector body which are mated with the standoffs. Because of this construction, connection and disconnection are both tedious and time-consuming--especially where a large number of cables is involved.